1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of tools employing full stroke compelling mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of linearly operable full stroke compelling mechanisms are well known in the prior art and are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,993 issued Nov. 25, 1952 to V. E. Carlson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,993 issued Nov. 15, 1960 to L. Freimark; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,337 issued June 19, 1962 to R. G. Stuart-Prince. Further examples of such mechanisms are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,737,070 and 2,737,071 issued Mar. 6, 1956 to D. Dibner. Dibner discloses a mechanism which differs slightly from the other prior art devices by providing a factory adjustment of the full stroke compelling mechanism in relationship to the position of the handles of the tool to allow for manufacturing tolerances. In each case, however, the tool is designed for a single closure point generally at the point where the jaw members of the tool are in a fully closed position. Since the pivot points coupling the full stroke compelling mechanism to the respective handles of the tool are fixed, no adjustment is possible for releasing the full stroke compelling mechanism at any point other than full closure of the tool jaws. In many cases, the tool jaws are employed as a crimping device in which die recesses are provided for crimping a particular connector or fitting onto a single conductor or range of conductors. The release of the full stroke compelling mechanism is generally accomplished at full closure of the jaw members or, when the dies have been brought into abutting relationship. In many cases, however, it is desired to employ the same die configuration to install more than one size fitting in the same die, which would necessitate different release points in the full stroke compelling mechanism, which such prior art tools are unable to provide. It is therefore necessary either to change the die sets or to employ different tools for such applications.